Jäger
by Kakono No Tenshi
Summary: 1911: Un pequeño poblado en Italia es atacado, la historia de los vampiros nace de nuevo. 1959: El Jäger Death mata al último Vampiro, el apodo de "Shinigami" le es dado. Actualidad: El hijo de "Death", Death The Kid, se enfrenta a dos desconocidos, sus nombres son Seele y Scythe, los nombre que lo últimos vampiros. Lo nombre de los vampiros que su padre mato hace más de 50 años.
1. Path of Despair

**Jäger**

**Capitulo Uno  
**

**Path of Despair**

* * *

**S**us dedos recorrieron con suavidad la pequeña mesa ahora llena de sangre, le lengua paso suavemente por sus labios saboreando el acido sabor de la desesperación y el terror mezclados con el sufrimiento. Una mueca de cinismo seguido de una pequeña risa; era algo aterrador verlo.

Sus pasos calmados lo llevaron a la puerta en donde olisqueó con cuidado el aroma de las cosas, el pasto seco quemándose, la sangre secándose y el pútrido olor de cuerpos en descomposición. Su rojiza mirada se dirijo a la luna la cual se teñía de un carmesí profundo.

Se ajusto el sombrero de fieltro y miro hacia el bosque antes de que se escucharan varios disparos, el olor de la pólvora llego a su nariz tan profundamente que incluso llego a pensar en que disparaban en su contra, su sonrisa se amplió mientras silbaba entonando una siniestra canción.

Abrió su larga gabardina para sacar de ella un par de guantes blancos, se los puso suavemente antes de seguir su camino mientras seguía entonando su canción. –Me pregunto, que será la presa esta vez.

Sus labios se curvaron con tanta demencia que incluso él sabía el miedo que generaba, miro una última vez a la luna antes de ingresar al bosque haciendo que todo el silencio se detuviera momentáneamente antes de irse apagando poco a poco. –¿Eh?... ¿Huyendo?, ¿escondiéndose?, de que tratan de escapar, los matare a todos sin importar que sean.

* * *

**C**ayo al piso haciendo un sonido sordo, su simple vestido se le pegaba al cuerpo; la sangre impregnada en el empezaba a pesar haciendo que sus movimientos empezaran a tornarse lentos.

Miro hacia atrás y al no ver movimientos se escondió en un árbol hueco, aun pensaba en lo que acababa de suceder, como toda la aldea su arrasada por esa horrorosas criaturas, como es que corrió por su vida manchándose con la sangre de niños inocentes y como salió del pueblo gracias a que su padre se sacrifico al ser devorado por una de esas grotescas criaturas con forma de lobos.

No se inmuto ni se entristeció, estaba completamente impasible con respecto a la desgracia que se serbio sobre su pequeña aldea, su padre siempre había dicho que era diferente a sus hermanas, ella parecía estar hecha para ver la guerra y seguir caminando con completa tranquilidad.

Estaba tan loca como para entender el significado de guerra: el exterminio de toda cordura, pero tan cuerda para no caer en la desesperación que dejaba a su paso. Eso era ella, un ser hecho para ver pero no disfrutar de la guerra y la masacre.

Paseo su vista por el bosque atenta a cualquier movimiento, el sutil movimiento en los arbustos la aviso; escondiéndose entre las capas del árbol hueco, preparo el viejo rifle de su padre. La creatura salió de su escondite irguiéndose con gran orgullo sobre sus extremidades traseras, sabía que un simple disparo solo haría un daño mínimo, había visto a su hermano disparar contra una de esas criaturas y solo hacer un daño superficial.

El monstruo olfateo el aire antes de que sus rojizos ojos miraran hacia el árbol hueco, no espero mas, la criatura corrió en cuatro patas hasta el árbol y se abalanzo para despedazar a su presa. Desgarro la piel, la sangre salpico en su hocico y los huesos crujieron hasta romperse. El sonido de un "Clic" seguido de un ensordecedor sonido y una ardiente sensación sacudiendo su cerebro hicieron a la bestia moverse hasta perder el equilibrio.

Varias decenas de estacas atravesaron su cuerpo y su vista fue dirigida hacia adelante para ver a una chica caminando hacia el vistiendo un simple vestido manchado de sangre, su miraba se dirigió rápidamente al hueco árbol en donde pudo reconocer a un cerdo despedazado por sus propias garras. La chica se acerco y paso una de sus manos hacia su frente. –Veamos hasta donde llega el mito del daño por plata.

La chica coloco una moneda de plata en la frente de la bestia y vio como esta empezaba a hacer que la piel se quemara, la bestia se movió sin control haciendo que la moneda callera, la chica no le tomo importancia. –Es impresionante que algo tan estúpido como una superstición con la plata en verdad sea efectivo.

Recogió de la tierra la moneda, fue cuando la bestia vio el arma que ahora estaba amarrada al cinturón del vestido, la chica tomo el arma antes de cárgala, su índice tomo fuertemente el gatillo antes de poner nuevamente la moneda en la sien de la bestia y presionar con el cañón del arma la moneda. –Nunca me ha gustado cazar pero creo que esto es supervivencia.

Jalo el gatillo, el pedernal golpeo, la chispa vibro, la pólvora se encendió y la moneda se quebró en trozos incrustándose en el cráneo de la bestia la cual gimió y grito antes de calmase y dejar de respira. –Aficionada, una espada en el corazón es más silencioso.

Se giro pero sintió como el piso desaparecía de sus pies y como la sangre manchaba su rostro y pecho cayendo de espaldas a la suelo. Miro hacia arriba y vio a un joven rubio no mayor a ella que sostenía en su mano algo parecido a una extremidad; esta estaba completamente destrozada del codo hacia arriba. –La vida es miserable para los que sobreviven, la vida es miserable para los que viven, la vida es miserable para los que huyen, la vida es miserable… Para todos los que cazan algo en este vago mundo.

Fue cuando realmente lo entendió y miro su costado para ver como su brazo derecho había sido arrancado completamente de su torso. –No lo cree así… Lady Albarn.

* * *

**Nota Extra.**

Quería escribir algo nuevo, después de una extensa búsqueda e investigación decidí arriesgarme escribiendo sobre el mundo sobrenatural. Sobre vampiros llenos de sed de sangre, jaurías de Licántropos sedientos de muerte, hermosas brujas que juegan con la muerte gracias a la Nigromancia y humanos que arriesgan su vida para tratar de detener a las creaturas que han podrido su mundo desde el interior.

He aqui el reultado, corto, lo se. Pero solo es el inicio, este sera una historia corta ya que solo quiero ver como me va con Sobrenatural, si me va bien entonces ampliare la historia, asi que sin mas que escribir me depido, dejen su opinion.

**Escuchando_ Pain _de_ Jimmy Eat World._**


	2. The Eternal Darkness

**Jäger**

**Capitulo Dos**

**The Eternal Darkness**

* * *

**M**ovió su espada al ritmo de una extraña y tétrica canción la cual producía con su silbido. Caminando con tanto orgullo como el de un caballero del siglo XVI, con una sonrisa llena de amargura y cinismo, una digna representación del teatro del siglo pasado, sus oscuras ropas ahora manchadas con sangre se movieron con el viento. El carmesí de sus ojos solo era comparable con el del suelo el cual ahora se encontraba manchado de tanta sangre que apenas era visible el pasto y tierra del pequeño pueblo, las calles con órganos regados y varias decenas de cuerpos amontonado por montones. –Señor, perdona a tus corderos y llévalos a tu reino. Perdona sus pecados así como castiga a los perpetuadores, las bestias que se sacian con dolor ajeno y miedo.

Clavo su espada y la luz de la luna hizo que la sombra se estirara hasta formar una gran cruz, en la plateada hoja se leía "Lucha con valor hasta las últimas consecuencias y cae con orgullo hasta el final". Camino por las peludas pieles en el suelo, pisando caninos rostros y anchas espaldas de un rojizo pelaje, manchándose los oscuros zapatos con sangre y materia gris de cráneos aplastados, moviendo con las suelas pólvora y cartuchos percutidos, hasta finalmente llegar hasta la cima de cadáveres en donde otra bestia se alzaba furiosa por la masacre frente a el. –Calla bestia estúpida, esta es lo que merecen los que se alzan por encima del sistema, esto es lo que merecen el "Übernatürlich" por creerse superiores… La muerte sin misericordia.

Su gran gabardina se abrió por el viento y el saco de ella dos armas, ambas idénticas y relucientes, de sus bolsillos saco dos grupos de balas con las que cargo las armas, frías y reluciente balas de plata que hicieron sentir un increíble miedo al licántropo. –Vamos pequeña perra… Ven por mí como lo hiciste con esos aldeanos.

La bestia se lanzo furiosa hacia el sujeto el cual solo apunto a la bestia antes de jalar ambos gatillos, las balas viajaron y se impactaron en los hombros del licántropo, las bestia rápidamente chillo de dolor pero saco las balas con sus garras. Disponiéndose a atacar la bestia aulló para correr hacia su oponente pero fue cuando se dio cuenta de que este ya había desparecido. El sonido de armas disparando seguido de un indescriptible dolor en el vientre lo hicieron hincarse del dolor, la sangre se amontono en su boca haciendo que vomitara una cantidad absurda de sangre. –Creaturas tan efímeras como ustedes jamás podrán entender el verdadero significado de la vida, nunca podrán entender el significado de eternidad.

Giro el rostro para mirar al monstruo que se encontraba a su espalda, con un reluciente revolver de gran tamaño, presionando suavemente su cráneo, con los mechones de su blanco cabellos cayendo encima de su rostro y cubriendo con parcialidad su ojo derecho. Con una mueca de asco y repulsión, mirando como se arrastra del dolor y el miedo, con esos grandes ojos rojos los cuales solo mostraban soledad y algo que no pudo identificar; empatía tal vez. El seguro del revolver sonó. –Sufre tanto como ellos, ellos que nunca sabrán que es la vida sin guerra.

El sonido del gatillo siendo presionado nunca le pareció tan largo y la sonrisa del hombre, esa sonrisa nunca lo olvidaría, una mueca sin orgullo, llena de empatía y envidia, ¿Acaso el sentía envidia de su muerte?. El sonido del cartucho siendo percutido y la sangre manchando su rostro. El cuerpo cayendo al piso y la materia gris junto a la sangre choreando de un agujero en el cráneo del licántropo. –…¿Aun falta uno no?

* * *

**E**l sonido de ramas crujiendo debajo de ella la hizo reaccionar. Miro hacia arriba para ver como su atacante la llevaba arrastrando por el único brazo que tenia, sus labios se curvaron un una extraña sonrisa. Había aceptado su destino, iba a morir pero lo iba a hacer sabiendo que se había llevado a la tumba a una de esas extrañas bestias, había justificado la muerte de su padre, de su hermano y la de sus hermanas. Una ronca risa salió de su garganta y su atacante la vio extrañado.

Su largo y brillante cabello ahora estaba opaco por la sangre, las hoja pegadas a los mechones le daban un toque extraño a su cabello, su rostro de facciones agraciadas ahora estaba lleno de raspones con barro endurecido y su simple pero hermoso vestido ahora se encontraba destazado por partes y manchado de sangre casi por completo. –Los humanos son extraños, aprenden con la extinción de su propia raza, sufren de pequeñeces y no entienden el valor de su propia vida. Son solo ganado para nosotros, seres superiores.

La entrada a una gran mansión apareció frente a ellos, alzándose con magnificencia y poder como el hogar de un gobernante de antaño. Las grandes rejas se abrieron con lentitud haciendo un leve rechinido, el piso asfaltado era de un fino color blanco pero ahora estaba tomando un leve color grisáceo posiblemente por el uso o la edad, las grandes columnas de mármol blanco ahora se encontraban con una gran capa de hiedra que cubría como una enredadera el cilíndrico objeto. Una gran puerta doble de mármol se abrió frente a ellos dándoles la bienvenida a la increíble mansión,

Al entrar lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue un gran salón de fiestas decorado de forma simple, pero que aun así no perdía su distinción y elegancia. El rubio la arrastro hasta un gran trono hecho de mármol, con finos pero muy detallados arreglos. El hombre se arrodillo y la dejo a la vista pero aun sin dejarla avanzar más que para que la viera manteniéndola atrás de el tirada en el suelo como un trozo de carne. –Cuando me dijiste que traerías un digno regalo imagine que traerías algo más…

Desde el trono y aun en la oscuridad los brillantes iris la miraron como si fuera un trofeo, aun con las pocas fuerzas y la perdida de sangre pudo devolver la miraba con algo de furia y asco hacia su admirador. –…Interesante.

Vio temblar levemente al rubio por la grave voz del sujeto pero rápidamente pareció recordar el porque la había arrestado desde su pequeño pueblo. –Amo, esta chica es una Kishin. Una raza única de humanos los cuales han servido por décadas a nosotros por su sangre, son considerados como gourmet en el ámbito alimenticio de nuestra raza. Según los libros solo una billonésima parte de los humanos puede ser considerada como un Kishin puro… Amo, convierta a esta humana en su vampiresa para que le proporcione la más deliciosa sangre que pueda probar. Este es mi regalo hacia usted.

Una hilera de blancos dientes brilló en la oscuridad seguida de un leve aplauso el cual hizo sonreír al rubio. –Oh pequeño Iván, tú nunca me decepcionas, siempre esforzándote para enorgullecerme de haberte abrazado hace apenas cinco años, si sigues así tal vez dentro de poco serás…

Una risa llena de demencia lleno el salón, una risa que enmudeció a ambos sujetos, era como escuchar la risa de un psicópata y la de un niño juntos; era algo realmente escalofriante. Las grandes puertas de caoba se abrieron, el sonido de pasos junto con una siniestra melodía siendo silbada fue lo único que se escucho por el gran salón durante varios segundos.

Pasos, pequeños pasos pero que por alguna razón a Iván le llenaron de un miedo y terror indescriptible, que le erizaron el cabello y agitaron su respiración. Una melodía que lo hizo recordar la tristeza y soledad de su vida como humano, que le hizo recordar la sangre de sus hijos y esposa, que le hizo recordar el dolor y el sufrimiento, un simple y tétrica melodía que le hizo recordar mucho mas de lo que quisiera recordar.

Finalmente, por las grandes puertas de caoba se pudo divisar a un pequeño infante que silbaba, con el cabello tan oscuro como la noche y unos ojos grises cubiertos por una leve capa blancuzca. Ceguera pensó inmediatamente, un niño ciego reflexionó después. El pequeño niño camino, aun silbando y moviéndose por el salón con tanta naturalidad que incluso parecía poder incluso mejor que el, aun arrodillado en el suelo trato de levantarse pero sus piernas no reaccionaron, quiso hablar pero sus labios no se movieron, trato de gritar pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta y fue cuando trato de mover las manos que se dio cuenta de lo que realmente sucedía: esta paralizado por completo y autentico miedo.

El pequeño infante le sonrió y aun cuando era una simple e inocente sonrisa a el le pareció la cosa mas aterradora que hubiera visto en su vida. El pequeño se acerco hasta el e instintivamente trato de huir pero su cuerpo completamente tenso por el miedo evito que se moviera. El niño se acerco hasta el y luego le susurro en el oído en un idioma que no entendía pero que con cada silaba lo hacia tensarse aun mas. –Quien osa entrar a mi hogar, en el nombre del Rey de los Vampiros, yo Wes Evans te exijo que digas quien eres.

El divertido rostro del pequeño fue cambiado por una mueca de sorpresa e incredulidad. –Ya lo entiendes verdad, soy uno de los hijos del Rey Vampiro, soy uno de los gobernantes de mun…

Una risa, una llega de gozo y diversión, una autentica risa infantil. -¿Tu Wes Evans?, el gran Wes Evans dirigente del ejercito de hielo, Wes Evans el demonio blanco. Nunca escuche que Wes fuera tan espantoso.

La sombra por fin salió de la oscuridad: su rostro lleno de cicatrices fue iluminado por la luna, su ojo derecho era de un amarillo intenso y el izquierdo solo una cuenca vacía, su cabello era de un plata opaco producto de canas y finalmente su cuerpo era robusto llegando a la obesidad. –Y tampoco que fuera tan repugnante.

El robusto hombre dio la señal y varios soldados salieron de sus escondites cargando rifles, todos apuntaron al niño y con una señal del líder todo descargaron una ronda en contra del pequeño cuerpo el cual se sacudió violentamente para todos lados antes de caer arrodillado lleno de sangre y agujeros en su cuerpo. Se acerco y saco una gran espada de su cinto para mirar al niño con una sonrisa de orgullo. –Esto es lo que pasa cuando interrumpes mi tan esperado cumpleaños maldito crío.

Siguió caminando moviéndose lleno de orgullo pero se detuvo cuando escucho un silbar a su espada. –Eso es todo, maldita bolsa de porquería.

Se giro furioso moviendo su espada, corto el cuello del niño de un solo tajo y la cabeza salió rodando hasta las piernas de Iván. El robusto hombre chasqueo la lengua molesto mientras cientos de aplausos se escuchaban por todo el salón producto de los soldados, recibió los aplausos con regocijo y estaba apunto de alzar las manos para magnificarse cuando un siniestra risa se volvió a escuchar en el salón.

Muchos soldado enmudecieron y otro mas enloquecieron ahí mismo al ver la escena que se efectuaba frente a ellos. Iván por otra parte sentía ganas de vomitar por lo repulsivo y aterrador que le parecía lo que pasaba. Finalmente Wes estaba absorto mirando tal locura que rompía las leyes de la naturaleza y tal vez la de la razón, por que frente a todo ellos un pequeño cuerpo decapitado se levantaba mientras una cabeza cercenada reía frente a un catatónico Iván.

Las balas salieron del pequeño cuerpo y finalmente rodaron por el oscuro traje del infante, las heridas se cerraron y la ropa se reajusto antes de volver a su estado original. El cuerpo empezó a crecer y una gabardina de gran tamaño aparecía como creada por las sombras en los hombros del aun decapitado cuerpo. El cuerpo se tambaleo y camino aun moviéndose a los lados hacia Iván en donde se arrodillo para tomar su cabeza la cual también empezó a cambiar, el cabello se torno de un blanco inmaculado, la piel se oscureció y finalmente la gran sonrisa se lleno de afilados dientes caninos.

Finalmente el cuerpo coloco la cabeza en su lugar y esta empezó a unirse con su cuello creando algo parecido a finos hilos los cuales se unieron y finalmente se cerraron, los antes grises ojos se empezaron a tonar rosas y finalmente tomaron un color rojizo como la sangre coagulada.

El ahora hombre alzo las manos sonriendo y mostrando sus afilados dientes mientras sus rojizos ojos brillaban de excitación. –Arrodíllense mis fieles súbditos.

Todos y cada uno de los soldados cayeron arrodillados temblando de miedo al terminar de escuchar la grave voz, el robusto hombre miraba esto con una mezcla de miedo, sorpresa y una admiración sin sentido. –Preparen… Apunten…

Todos los soldados cargaron sus rifles, los giraron con gran maestría para luego colocarlos en sus bocas tragando el cañón del arma. Todos temblando, todos queriendo soltar sus armas, todos sudando como cerdos y algunos gimiendo como críos mientras el albino reía maravillado por el espectáculo alrededor de el. –… ¡Fuego!

El sonido de decenas de rifles disparados al mismo tiempo resonó en el gran salón mientras la risa psicótica de un muy divertido albino sonaba como marcha fúnebre para los ahora muertos soldados. La materia gris y la sangre cayeron manchando el blanco piso de mármol, varios cuerpos fueron los siguientes en caer para que finalmente todos los cuerpo se volvieran polvo y desaparecieron dejando como rastro de su existencia solo sus armas y sangre. –"La guerra acabara pero mis soldados siempre me seguirán"… Pero que falacia más estúpida, no lo cree así, ¿Sir Evans?

Corrió con gran velocidad hacia el albino para cortarlo con su espada pero este tomo su brazo y detuvo su golpe con excesiva facilidad. Una presión inhumana fue suficiente para que su brazo fuera arrancado completamente por su codo y finalmente el golpe de la palma abierta de su oponente en su rostro fue suficiente como para romper su nariz y boca casi a la mitad.

Iván veía la escena anonadado al ver como su amo y maestro Wes Evans era derrotado e humillado con tanta facilidad que incluso parecía irreal. El albino miro el brazo el cual parecía desistir de la idea de soltar la espada así que simplemente lo arrojo hacia su espalda, el brazo voló y finalmente cayo a la espalda de un Iván el cual veía la pelea completamente absorto a lo demás. –¿C-como?... ¿!Cómo es posible que este perdiendo contra este monstruo!?

Con un rostro careciendo de emociones el albino se acerco hasta su victima la cual lo miro aterrado. –Tu primera estupidez fue tomar un nombre el cual no era el tuyo, deja de fingir que eres Wes Evans.

El asombro y la desesperación surcaron el rostro del robusto hombre. –¿C-como lo sab…?

Golpeando con una patada el rostro del impostor el albino destrozo aun más el rostro de su oponente. –Como no podría saberlo, como no recordar el rostro de mí antiguo amo.

Iván abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa al igual que su maestro el cual apenas de pie fue cortado a la mitad por una patada de su enemigo, tomándolo del cuello el albino alzo al imposto para mirarlo a los ojos. Los intestinos, estomago y varios órganos mas cayeron por el corte de la cintura que tenia ahora el viejo impostor. Era un extraño, psicótico y asqueroso espectáculo de sadismo sin control.

Coloco su mano en el pecho del viejo para luego juntar los dedos y apuntar directamente al corazón. –¿Q-quién e-eres?

El albino miro con una mueca de desagrado a su oponente. –Que falta de respeto por mi parte, olvidar decir mi nombre es uno de mis defectos, mi nombre es…

Alejo su mano del pecho de su enemigo para luego mostrar una mueca llena de sadismo. –…Seele Evans

Atravesó el corazón del viejo hombre haciendo que este dejara de temblar y finalmente se hiciera polvo frente a sus ojos. –No es maravillosa la forma en la que los vampiros mueren, volviéndose polvo dejando cualquier rastro de existencia en el pasado.

Camino lentamente saboreando la desesperación del rubio el cual no dejaba de gemir por su vida pero contra todo pronóstico el albino se detuvo con un rostro lleno de asombro para finalmente sonreír fascinado. –Hey niño, si no te mueves, saldrás herido.

Iván sintió un tacto en su hombro pero antes de poder voltearse una gran espada atravesó su pecho, giro su rostro para mirar a una agotada rubia que apenas se podía mantener arrodillada sosteniendo la espada de su ahora muerto amo. –No te lo dije…

La pequeña Albarn clavo aun mas la espada en el cuerpo de Iván haciendo que este gritara de dolor pero aun inmovilizado del miedo al saber que su muerte se acercaba. –Los vampiros son raros…

La voz de la rubia le sonó distante pero por alguna razón demasiado tranquilizadora. –… Se creen eternos pero son incluso más efímeros que los humanos, se enorgullecen de los logros de sus subordinados y creen que todo acabo cuando su líder cae, dependen demasiado de alguien al mando… Los vampiros son raros y estúpidos. Así que muere Iván, muere a manos de una extraña pero independiente humana.

La chica termino de atravesar al rubio para luego verlo gemir de dolor y temblar levemente para luego acabar convirtiéndose en polvo. Seele miro toda la escena fascinado y finalmente se acerco para mirar a la rubia la cual trataba de levantarse apoyándose en la espada del vampiro para caminar. Sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles ya que cayó de nuevo al piso y finalmente sintió como las lágrimas se amontonaban alrededor de sus ojos. –N-no quiero morir…

El albino chasqueo la lengua desilusionado para luego girarse, "El aferrarse inútilmente a la vida" pensó al escuchar el llanto de la rubia. –N-no puedo morir aun…

Se detuvo completamente para luego girarse y mirar a la rubia. –No puedo morir sabiendo que el mundo en el que creí es solo una falacia creada por los vampiros, yo quiero poder cambiar eso…

Otra vez tratando de levantarse para caer inútilmente. –¿Esto es todo?, ¿solo puedo llegar hasta aquí?

Se giro y recostó de espaldas mirando a la luna que se veía por uno de los ventanales del gran salón. La luna se despejo de toda nube y la luz le lastimo los ojos así que los cubrió con su único brazo, esa articulación era la única que respondía con relativa normalidad. –Hey niña…

Movió su brazo y vio al albino a pocos centímetros de su rostro, se sorprendió porque pensó que el la había abandonado desde hace mucho. – ¿Enserio no quieres morir?, ¿enserio quieres cambiar este podrido mundo?

Retiro por completo el brazo y le sonrió levemente al vampiro antes de asentir suavemente. – ¿Qué estas dispuesta a dejar atrás para poder vivir?

La rubia pareció pensarlo y vi detenidamente el rostro frente a ella, piel ligeramente bronceada como el pan que solía hacer su hermano, ojos tan rojos como el vino que bebía su padre, puntiagudos dientes como los de su anterior mascota y cabello tan blanco como el de su muerto abuelo. Rio al reflexionar en su descripción y el albino lo miro extrañado. –Estoy dispuesta a dejar lo mas importante para mi para seguir adelante... estoy dispuesta a dejar mi humanidad si con eso puedo cambiar aunque sea un poco este mundo.

El albino no cambio su expresión y pareció meditar acerca de la respuesta de su acompañante. -¿Dime entonces, cual crees que es el mas grande error de la inmortalidad?

La rubia se sorprendió con la pregunta y pensó si había algo como un error con la tan grandiosa inmortalidad que todos deseaban, fue entonces que entendió y sonrió con gran fanfarronería. –El error de la inmortalidad, es la inmortalidad misma. Ser eterno debe ser un castigo, no una bendición.

Finalmente el vampiro volvió a sonreír para luego acercarse a su cuello. –Right My Lady.

Sintió la lengua del albino pasar por su cuello pero contrario a lo que pensó el tacto de la húmeda lengua del vampiro le resulto bastante agradable. –Welcome To The Eternal Darknees…

Los dientes del vampiro se incrustaron en su blanco cuello y Maka sintió como todo se hundía en la oscuridad, como los recuerdos con su familia eran dejados atrás mientras su vida se apagaba para siempre. Como el distante sonido de una agradable y grave voz la adormecía para poder pasar a la siguiente vida y finalmente como el sueño la reclamaba para siempre escuchando como un susurro las ultimas palabras del vampiro. –…My Dear Wife.

* * *

**Nota Extra.**

¿Termine?, es increíble, termine el segundo capitulo de Jäger, ni siquiera yo me lo creo, tal vez debería terminar de escribir el noveno capitulo de Eyes Of The Truth, pero eso será despues.

Bueno como verán el Protagonista de este Fic es Seele Evans (el cual no tiene nada que ver con Soul Evans) y Maka Albarn… Y ni siquiera se atrevan a poner Seele en Google traductor. Como dije antes, Seele no tiene nada que ver con Soul.

Pondré algunos datos para que entiendan de qué va la serie. Por ahora una pequeña biografía de los Protagonistas.

_**Seele Evans.**_

Un cazador de Monstruos sobrenaturales, es muy arrogante, es tal vez el mejor cazador pero aun así es muy arrogante. Porta consigo una espada bastarda hecha en su totalidad de plata de una cruz del Vaticano, solo se sabe de dos espadas hechas de esta forma y se sabe que Seele tiene una de ellas. También cuenta con dos Mauser C96 las cuales utiliza como refuerzo y una Colt 1902 como arma pesada, todas sus armas utilizan plata bendita. Aunque parece albino realmente no lo es ya que solo tiene despigmentación en los ojos y cabello, su piel es bronceada de nacimiento.

Aunque cuenta con armas y su fiel espada el prefiere el ataque directo mostrando que es un rival digno de alabanza al poder partir a un hombre de una patada y ser capaz de cercenar a sus enemigos con solo la fuerza de sus manos.

Es capaz de cambiar su estructura corporal y también la de su ropa con tan solo desearlo, también es capaz de regenerar e incluso recuperar partes de su cuerpo que han sido cercenadas con solo tener la parte en cuestión.

Ah convertido a Maka Albarn en una Vampiresa y al parecer tiene planes a partir de ella.

_**Maka Albarn.**_

Una chica de 16 años, de nacionalidad Japonesa/Italiana, es muy lista pero también muy torpe llegando al extremo de tropezarse con sus propios pies. Sabe utilizar armas de fuego, si los vampiros no la hubieran descubierto por su sangre se hubiera casado al cumplir los 18 y finalmente se hubiera convertido en una ama de casa. Tiene un fuerte sentido del deber y una admirable determinación, junto con unos objetivos completamente determinados es la mejor opción para convertirse en un Jäger.

Su cabello es rubio brillante y sus ojos de un verde muy vivido, aunque su cuerpo no perece ser de gran deseo por los hombres sus hermanas siempre estuvieron celosas ya que decían que su hermana tenía una sutil belleza.

Según Iván ella es un Kishin, una clase especial de humano que servía en la antigüedad a los vampiros como benefactores de sangre, según los textos antiguos su sangre es tan deliciosa que solo es posible compararla con la comida gourmet de los humanos. Por lo regular los Kishines puros tiene un limitado tiempo de vida, para su conservación sus amos l s convertían en sus espos s o vampiresas/vampiros personales para beber de su sangre cuando quisieran.

Ser un Kishin no es por medio de herencia si no por una anormalidad en la sangre que solo se da 1/1, 000, 000, 000 de personas, es tan raro que incluso los Vampiros que tenían la sangre de un Kishin eran considerados como la elite de su raza.

Ha sido convertida en Vampiresa por Seele pero ella no sabe en que tipo de mundo se ha involucrado pero para pelear con el mundo sobrenatural tiene que sobrevivir primero a Seele el cual ahora es su maestro, compañero y tal vez algo más…

**Escuchando **_**Take It All Away **_**de **_**Red.**_


	3. Blood Hunter

**Jäger**

**Capitulo Tres**

**Blood Hunter**

* * *

**T**iro del delgado cuerpo en sus manos mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la comisura de los labios. Era realmente adictivo el sabor de la sangre de un Kishin, especialmente de un Kishin hembra virgen, era la sangre más deliciosa que había tomado en su muy, muy larga vida. Miro los charcos de sangre a su alrededor y solo levanto los dedos para que toda la sangre se levantara, rompiendo las leyes de la gravedad toda la sangre levito para girar en un halo de liquido carmesí arriba de la cabeza de Seele para después chocar contra el cuerpo de la rubia.

La sangre choco introduciéndose dentro del cuerpo de la rubia en donde el brazo y heridas del femenino cuerpo fueron cerrándose y restaurándose a su estado original. La ropa se reacomodo y el simple vestido empezó a cambiar a un oscuro vestido ceñido al cuerpo mientras el cabello crecía hasta la cintura en donde se acomodo en un sencillo pero distinguido peinado.

Levanto el delgado y bastante ligero cuerpo, miro a la puerta antes de que esta saliera volando por encima de los tres metros para luego caer haciendo un sonido que retumbo por todo el bosque. Acostó a Maka en uno de las grandes columnas de la entrada para luego sacar de su gabardina ambas Mauser, apunto con ellas al bosque esperando una señal de peligro pero todo lo que recibió a cambio fue una lluvia de cadáveres abiertos por el torso, las muecas de sufrimiento y dolor se le hicieron tan familiares que casi pensó que había regresado a los días en los que aun era un humano. –Así que tu también estas aquí… Sal de una vez no tengo tiempo que perder, Franken Stein.

De los oscuros bosques la figura de un joven no mayor al actual Seele salió con una aterradora sonrisa. –Esa voz, acaso se trata del pequeño Seele Evans.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos antes de que Stein mirara con sorpresa a la rubia atrás de del albino, era bastante linda pero carecía de la mayoría de su sangre. –Así que el gran Seele Evans está a punto de crearse una esposa.

El albino apareció frente al rostro de chico, sonrió al no ver visto ni siquiera el momento en el que su compañero se había movido de su lugar. –Te equivocas, le vacié casi toda la sangre a su cuerpo, ella ya no puede ser ni mi sirviente ni mi esposa.

El proceso de vapirización normal era tomar un poco de la sangre del sirviente empezando el proceso de convertirse en vampiro para que cuando esté bebiera sangre la próxima vez el proceso terminara, una corta vida humana convertida en una larga viva vampírica con solo dos sorbos de sangre. Pero había un proceso para librar a un vampiro de servir a un Amo desde el momento de "nacer". –Beber toda la sangre de un humano para luego cambiarla por la de vampiros. Eso ocasiona un vampiro sin restricciones, un vampiro libre, un vampiro real.

Seele asintió mientras se cortaba la palma de la mano con su espada haciendo que la sangre empezara a brotar de la herida. –No tengo tanta sangre en mi cuerpo así que deje un poco de su sangre aun dentro de su cuerpo para que aun cuando fuera libre tenga que obedecerme, esta niña entiende lo podrido que está este mundo, ella será la cuarta Jäger.

Stein sintió ganas de golpear a su albino compañero. –Así que solo te olvidaras de Justin, no me jodas Evans, no trates de negar los errores que cometiste.

El espacio alrededor de Seele se deformo, mientras giraba el rostro viéndolo con solo uno de esos rojizos ojos, Seele sonrió lleno de locura y demencia casi animal. –De que carajos hablas Stein, no me he olvidado de Justin, no trato de hacerlo, ese bastardo se desvió del camino de los Jäger y se unió al Übernatürlich* por su propia voluntad. No me jodas con tus malditas clases de moralidad, somos monstruos que devoran otros monstruo, la balanza del orden y la cordura sigue balanceada gracias a nuestro trabajo. Esta niña no será Justin Law, ella será el tercer soporte que debimos de tener desde un principio, ella...

El albino retiro la mano de la boca de la rubia mientras la metamorfosis comenzaba, los colmillos se alargaron, el cabello se opaco cambiando del rubio brillante a un extraño color ceniza, los ojos se aclararon pasando de un oscuro verde a un claro verdoso, la piel se aclaro hasta alcanzar un nivel antinatural, todo esto mientras la rubia se retorcía en el suelo por el dolor de la trasformación. –¡Ella será la tercera Jäger Von Blut*!, Una verdadera Cazadora De Monstruos.

* * *

**S**us ojos se ajustaron rápidamente a la oscuridad, demasiado rápido para poder ser algo normal, los recuerdos de su pelea contra los vampiros cruzaron su mente como un flash. Una sonrisa llena de desesperación surgió mientras dirigía su mano hasta su cuello en donde toco los dos agujeros los cuales aun no se cerraban. Quiso gritar, reír, llorar y también enfurecer pero ninguna de esas acciones salió a plenitud; no sentía dolor, no sentía alegría, no sentía tristeza, no sentía ira, simplemente no sentía nada. Eso simplemente la asusto hasta lo más profundo de su mente la cual ahora era un remolino de deseos y decepciones sin fin.

Trato de levantarse desesperadamente del lugar en donde dormía para caer estrepitosamente al suelo por la rapidez en la que se trato de levantarse. Rio asustada desde el suelo mientras se levantaba apoyándose en su mano derecha ahora un poco más calmada, fue cuando se dio cuenta y cayó al piso aun más desesperada y aterrada que antes. –¿Mi… Mi brazo?, ¿Que fue lo que paso?

–Fuiste convertida en un vampiro, antes de eso restaure tu cuerpo hasta un estado en el cual pudieras ser de utilidad. –La voz era grave y bástate arrogante, miro entre la oscuridad hasta que lo vio, un joven de su edad sentado en lo que parecía ser un trono, con una pierna encima de la otra en una postura bastante perezosa mientras bebía lo que parecía ser vino tinto.

El joven albino se levanto de su pequeño lugar de descanso para ir directamente a Maka, su mirada penetrante solo asusto a la rubia. Con su mano derecha alzo el rostro de la chica para luego poner la copa de "Vino" a la altura de los labios en donde le dio de beber. Seco, demasiado tal vez, era como tratar de tragar arena húmeda, era sofocante y asfixiante, pero también era demasiado adictivo. –Al parecer tu rechazo es mínimo, eso es bueno ya que si no hubiera rechazo tendría que matarte.

Estupefacción, eso era sumamente contradictorio desde un punto de vista neutral, ella realmente no entendía de lo que hablaba el joven frente a el. –Ponte el vestido, te mostrare los alrededores, a tus nuevos compañeros y por supuesto a las otras dos familias… Por cierto…

El albino se giro mientras abría la puerta y la luz de la luna la golpeaba en el rostro cegándola temporalmente. –…Bienvenida al hogar de los Cazadores De Sangre.

* * *

**C**amino algo incomoda pero al mismo tiempo con bastante comodidad. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había tenido que ponerse un corsé, aun mas, como es que ese corsé le quedaba tan bien, estaba especialmente hecho a su medida lo cual significaba que necesitaron tomarle medidas de todo el cuerpo. El vestido solo remarcaba ese hecho ya que no había ninguna parte en la que no hubiera una perfecta sincronía con su cuerpo, era como una segunda piel y aunque no le agradara decirlo era el vestido y corsé más cómodos que se había puesto en su corta vida, demasiado perfectos desde su punto de vista. –The Little lady is over.

El sonido del picaporte girando y la puerta abriéndose hizo que la rubia fijara su vista en el intruso. Un leve murmuro para después continuar. –Nothing bad, Nothing~Bad~. Tal vez debí hacerle caso a Stein.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y fue por fin después de tanto tiempo que Maka pudo ver bien a su acompañante, cabello largo y bien cuidado que llegaba a media espalda de un blanco incoloro casi antinatural, piel bronceada y ojos rojos, nunca había visto a alguien como él antes. –Desde ahora eres un miembro de la unidad especial que caza seres sobrenaturales, nombre código "Jäger". Existes otras dos divisiones además de nosotros, los humanos entrenados como exorcistas conocidos como "Jäger Von Licht"* y los brujos y brujas que se negaron a seguir las órdenes de la Reina Bruja, ellos se hacen llamar "Jäger Von Magie"*. No te acerques a ninguno de los otros Jägers, aquí la cantidad es igual a la habilidad.

Se pregunto mentalmente que significaba eso. –¿Aun no lo entiendes?, déjame ponerlo claro, hay más de cuatrocientos Jager Von Licht, menos de cincuenta Jäger Von Magie, ¿sabes cuantos son los miembros de nuestra división?…

Seele abrió una puerta, el olor a descomposición le llego de lleno a Maka pero aunque pareciera increíble en vez de que se le revolviera el estomago solo sintió intensificado el aroma a sangre que incluso le abrió el apetito. Dentro de la habitación había otro joven de su edad, tal vez mayor que ellos, de cabello plateado amarado en una coleta baja y con un mechón largo recorriendo el frente de su rostro. Gafas redondas, una extraña sonrisa sádica y animal plasmada como si de una máscara se tratase. –Nosotros tres somos la división más poderosa de los Jäger, somos los Jäger Von Blut, los últimos supervivientes de los grandes gobernantes del pasado.

Se sentó en un lugarparecido al trono que había en su "habitación", aliso el vestido como tic nervioso el cual Seele noto al instante. -¿Todos los vampiros sufren por ese estado Stein?

El demente "Doctor" miro a su compañero mientras se lamia los dedos manchados de sangre, desde un punto de vista neutral esto era antinatural, para Seele el acto solo era algo descortés y grosero. –Dímelo tu, ¿acaso actué como ella cuando me convertiste?

Cerró los ojos mientras recordaba esa época en la que destruyo el solo un pueblo entero al ver como torturaban y luego quemaban vivo a un pequeño niño de diez años, ese día el pequeño humano conocido como Frank Leblack murió para darle paso al vampiro Franken Stein. Una historia tétrica y trágica como la de todos los vampiros, o por lo menos la de los que él había convertido eran así. –Sí, fue igual, sufriste de un profundo fobia hacia los demás, te escondías en tu forma de niño detrás de mí cuando íbamos a misiones, eras más agradable en ese entonces.

Seele miro a Stein algo asqueado por su falta de tacto al estar dejando prácticamente seco un corazón al estar bebiendo la sangre del órgano de una vena como si de una pajilla se tratase esta. –Definitivamente eras más agradable antes.

Ambos hombres miraron a la rubia la cual veía el corazón con escepticismo y confusión al momento en que su estomago gruñía, -¿Tiene hambre pero no sabe exactamente de que?, es bueno ser un recién convertido, cuando te das cuenta de en que consiste tu dieta lo normal es sentir asco hacia ti mismo.

Selle lleno una copa de "vino" mientras la rubia lo bebía algo desesperada. –Aun es pronto como para sentir repulsión…

Acaricio la mejilla de su recién convertida compañera y le quito un poco de la sangre que había en la comisura de los labios. –Por ahora eres solo un pequeño cachorro asustado. Pero, ¿porque siento que estoy criando una cría de tigre en ves de un pequeño gato?

* * *

Un gran mapa fue postrado frente a el, examino todas rutas y pequeños aldeas y pueblos, después de una minuciosa revisión sonrió y apunto con su blanco dedo hacia un punto en especifico. Todos los oficiales asintieron mientras marcaban rápidamente el punto, la mayoría abandono la habitación dejando solo a tres personas dentro, un anciano, un hombre en sus treinta y un niño que no superaba los diez años. –Esta seguro de esto Señor Death.

El anciano con cabello canoso asintió torpemente mientras su mirada se perdía entre la oscuridad. –Los muertos deben permanecer muertos, esas son las reglas naturales que dios nos dio desde el inicio de los tiempos, alguien que viola estas reglas ya no es humano y los que no son humanos son solo monstruos que deben ser destruidos sin compasión.

Salió de la habitación dejando atrás a los últimos dos miembros en la oscuridad de esa vacía habitación. –¿Esto es lo correcto verdad Kid?.

El pequeño niño de ocho años con cabello negro sonrió, una sonrisa escalofriante y aturdidoramente cruel y fría. La mano del pequeño niño salió del viejo cuerpo del anciano para que este callera moribundo. La risa inundo la habitación mientras el moreno miraba el punto marcado en el mapa. – ¡Esto es lo correcto Padre!

El anciano también sonrió mientras veía por ultima vez a su escalofriante y demente hijo reír. –Que Dios nos perdone…

* * *

**Aclaraciones.**

**Jäger:** Un ser superior que caza a los sobrenaturales para que el balance del mundo se mantenga, matan tanto sobrenaturales como humanos corruptos. Alemán para "Cazador".

**Ü****bernatürlich:** Organización de seres sobrenaturales, creen que "ellos" son superiores a los humanos. Alemán para "Sobrenaturales"

**Jäger Von Blut: **La rama más poderosa de los Jäger, solo conformada por vampiros. Solo siguen sus propias reglas y los favores que les piden los reyes de Europa, África y Oceanía. Muchos los consideran los caballeros reales del mundo. Alemán para "Cazadores de Sangre"

**Jäger Von Licht:** La rama menos poderosa pero mas extensa de los Jäger, humanos que han estudia las santas escrituras para exorcizar a los sobrenaturales, Sus ordenes son directamente proporcionadas por la Iglesia. Alemán para "Cazadores de Luz"

**Jäger Von Magia:** La Reina Bruja o el Rey Brujo son los líderes totales de todos los seres que utilizan magia, si te revelas ante ellos solo te espera la muerte y si sobrevives a eso solo te espera un destino, cazar a tu propia especie. Siguen las reglas del primer brujo y la primera bruja en ser traidores. Alemán para "Cazadores de Magia"

* * *

**Nota Extra.**

Que más puedo decir. Me tomo una eternidad actualizar, tengo siete versiones del capítulos tres de Jäger y este fue el que mas me gusto, mas corto pero que se ajusta mas a lo sádico de la serie en si. Creo que reciclare una de las versiones del capitulo tres que escribí y la subiré como capitulo cuatro dentro de unas horas, eso si es que pienso como acomodar las cosas. En el próximo capitulo nos mudamos de la agradable Italia infestada de Licántropos al oscuro Principado de Valaquia (Si no has escuchado de Valaquia entonces no sabes quien fue el príncipe de este hermoso lugar en 1460).

Seguimos con Seele y alguien que tal vez esperaban que saliera desde hace rato.


	4. Servants Of The Madness

**Jäger**

**Capitulo Cuatro**

**Servants Of The Madness**

* * *

**E**l sonido de agua corriendo debajo de el lo hizo volver en si, el golpeteo incesante en su rostro de las gotas de lo que parecía ser agua lo hizo abrir los ojos mientras se sujetaba la cabeza abrumado por un horrible dolor en la parte baja de la cabeza. Miro hacia los lados y vio lo que parecía ser otras personas, aun con el incesante y casi insoportable dolor en su cabeza se acerco para tratar de entablar un dialogo con las personas que se escondían entre las sombras.

Ninguna de las personas en la habitación pareció prestarle atención al hecho de el despertara, sus instintos como cazador le dijeron que la situación rayaba en lo ridículo de peligroso. Se acerco con pasos lentos pero firmes hasta la persona mas cerca y toco su hombro suavemente, el suave movimiento fue suficiente para que notara la rigidez del cuerpo y saltara hacia atrás evitando ser cortado por varias cuchillas que cayeron del oscuro techo. Las cuchillas cayeron y trituraron los cuerpos mientras atravesaban la carne y el hueso de los cadáveres salpicando y manchando de sangre y órganos todos los espacios visibles.

La sangre salpico por todas parte mientras el se movía hacia atrás, vio como un gran porción de sangre se dirigía hacia su rostro pero no pudo moverse ya que aun se encontraba en el aire, la sangre se impacto en su rostro entrando en su boca y ojos haciendo que cayera al suelo, apenas abrió los ojos vio como otra cuchilla caí del techo así que puso sus manos atrás de su cabeza impulsándose con sus pies girando por encima de su cabeza. Cayó sentado en el suelo y sintió como su cabello caía libre por sus hombros.

Sintió la gran acumulación de sangre en su garganta y rápidamente identifico que era una mezcla de sangre "fresca" y una parte empezando a coagularse por lo que parecía tener grumos. Trato de escupir toda la porquería de su boca pero era demasiado viscosa y se quedaba pegada a su paladar. Era como tragar barro mojado, asfixiante y sumamente asqueroso, el sabor metálico se impregnaba dentro de su garganta expandiéndose por toda su boca y laringe. Decidió tragar la asquerosa masa grumosa y cuando por fin pudo pasar la sangre y el sabor empezaba a desaparecer vio como los varios cuerpos ahora hechos picadillo no eran nada más que cadáveres. "Frescos" desde su punto de vista.

Tanteo su cabello con sus manos y chasqueo la lengua enfurecido al ver que su largo cabello había sido cortado -arrancado mejor dicho- de su cabeza por la última de las cuchillas, vio la larga coleta de cabello oscuro y bufo bastante indignado.

Sintió extraño su cuerpo, más ligero y ágil. Camino unos pasos y piso algo, se arrodillo a tomar el objeto y vio con extrañes que se traba de una espada, parecía un viejo y roto mandoble. Lo manejo fácilmente y le pareció extraño ya que nunca pudo manejar una espada mas que la vieja espada bastarda del anciano del pueblo al cual le vendía carne de jabalí, y es que para utilizar esa espada utilizaba solo una de sus manos. Vio la funda a unos pasos de el y fue a tomarla. Otra cuchilla callo del techo y el salto hacia adelante apoyándose en sus manos para después saltar en el aire.

Se miro las manos y el resto del cuerpo extrañado, realmente se sentía más ligero. Tomo la funda y vio que esta estaba unida a lo que parecía ser una correa, se la trato de poner en la cadera pero noto como esta le quedaba excesivamente grande para su pequeño cuerpo de ocho años. Bufo algo aburrido, se la quito para luego verla detenidamente, rápidamente una idea cruzo mente. Tomo la espada rota y empezó a corta la funda a la mitad mientras golpeaba con una roca la unión entre la correa para mover la funda.

Miro su trabajo satisfecho y se puso la ahora nueva correa en el hombro la cual cruzaba su pecho, la funda ahora cortada y doblada se pegaba levemente a su espalda, puso la espada en la funda y miro con profunda alegría que al tratar de sacar la espada esta no dificultaba su movimiento. Miro por toda la habitación, se extraño que ahora la habitación no pareciera tan oscura, miro hacia arriba y vio las cuchillas colgando, balanceándose suavemente esperando el momento para partir a alguien a la mitad. Esquivo las cuchillas y miro por primera vez una puerta hecha con negra madera, "¿Estará quemada?" se pregunto mentalmente.

Empujo la puerta y un rayo de luz le dio directamente en los ojos, lo cegó y le causo un insoportable escozor en los ojos el cual lo obligo a cubrirse el rostro con su antebrazo. El leve murmullo de voces lo hizo tratar de ver que pasaba y casi inmediatamente el dolor en sus ojos desapareció. Delante de el había otros seis niños, desde seis hasta doce años, rubios, castaños, y pelirrojos. Todos lo veían horrorizados, fue cuando se miro por primera vez en la luz y noto como toda su ropa estaba manchada con sangre coagulada, incluso su rostro y manos tenían ese característico color rojo borgoña.

Ni siquiera se intento acercar a los otros, era más que obvio que le tenían miedo, aun así miro que todos tenían armas, desde algunas dagas hasta varias espadas, todas mejores que su rota espada. Se sentó lejos de ellos y se acostó en el piso, realmente tenía solo un poco de sueño y el dolor de cabeza ya había desaparecido así que solo se quería relajar un poco. Miro por la habitación, estaba compuesta por una gigantesca habitación la cual tenía seis puertas en cada uno de sus tres muros, la ultima pared solo tenia una inmensa puerta de madera. Un total de diecinueve puertas y solo había siete personas, no le gusto los porcentajes que había hasta ahora.

Bostezo realmente aburrido, se volvió a sentar y se quito la funda de la espada para volverse a acostar usando sus manos como si fueran una almohada. Casi logra conciliar el sueño cuando el sonido de otra puerta lo perturbo, pensó que se trataba de otro niño con varias armas que le tendría miedo así que ni siquiera trato de levantarse. El pequeño gritillo asustado de varios chicos lo alerto y se paro de un salto para mirar al persona que ahora se encontraba frente a el. –Dame tu espada.

El cabello largo y negro atado en una coleta, los ojos rojos y una espada bastarda manchada al igual que el resto de su cuerpo de sangre. El aspecto lo hizo sonreír inconscientemente. Se acerco hasta el y descubrió que era mas alto así que su oponente lo tenia que mirar alzando el rostro, algo que de seguro lo molestaba. –¿Es una orden pequeño?

En un rápido movimiento el más pequeño de los morenos movió su espada para cortar el cuerpo de su oponente. El estridente sonido del metal chocando inundo el lugar, había parado el golpe de su enemigo con su propia espada, en términos de fuerza el tenia una leve ventaja ya que podía utilizar ambas manos en su espada. El pequeño aprovechando su mano libre tomo la ropa de su contrincante para atraerlo hacia el con una fuerza que no debería tener, el mayor de ellos voló por encima del pequeño mientras este volvía a hacer otro golpe con su espada hacia arriba.

Ni siquiera intento cubrirse, en el aire el inclino su cuerpo moviendo su centro de gravedad para patear el rostro de su adversario haciendo que la estocaba ni siquiera lo rosara. Impulsándose de su patada brinco hacia atrás alejándose de su enemigo mientras el menor de ellos caía al suelo por el golpe. –Así que un asqueroso espadachín me ataca sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos. El orgullo que emana tu asqueroso cuerpo me repugna niño.

Sonrió, una sonrisa llena de sadismo y demencia. –Aunque eso no está malo, he escuchado que los verdaderos espadachines solo dejan de atacar cuando están muertos así que hazme un favor y no mueras tan pronto, jo-di-do cri-o.

El sonido de unos aplausos inundo el cuarto, la decimonovena puerta ahora estaba abierta y de ella había salido un hombre. Un noble desde su punto de vista, vistiendo ese asqueroso, estrafalario y fino traje negro con una capa rojo borgoña. Piel inmaculada, un cabello blanco como la nieve y unos ojos rojos. Lo contrario a el, un niño que trabajaba de cazador con tan solo ocho años vestido de harapos, la piel oscurecida por el trabajo en el bosque bajo el sol, con ahora corto cabello negro y ojos grises como el acero. Chasqueo la lengua, como odiaba a los tipos como el. –Esa es una gran forma de pensar cinco…

Se pregunto de qué diablos hablaba, eso y porque lo nombraba como a un número. –Desafortunadamente no esperen a mas compañeros, los otros diez sujetos de pruebas… bueno, no le fue tan bien.

Los miro sorprendido, el albino sonreía de una forma escalofriante, entre la burla y el cinismo dándole una apariencia aterradora. –Los ocho de aquí mismo, si quieren salir vivos y libres tendrán que pasar por las tres habitaciones restantes hasta llegar a la habitación principal en donde me encuentro yo y la salida. Vivan su vida como su fuera el último día, porque probablemente lo sea.

Lo vio volver hacia la puerta, se giro unos instantes antes de mirar a ambos morenos y sonreír burlón mientras las grandes puertas se cerraron con un sonoro golpe. –Maldito hijo de perra, ¿quien se cree que es?.

Todos lo vieron sorprendidos. –Yo decido como vivir, ningún noble va a decirme que hacer.

Miro a su anterior enemigo para tomarlo de la ropa y jalarlo hacia la puerta. –¿¡Q-Que haces!?

Su ahora compañero lo miro de nuevo para volver a caminar. –Que no es obvio idiota, vamos a patearle el trasero a ese noble y tú me acompañas.

Aun en shock el moreno se dejo arrastrar por la habitación hasta que el su compañero llego a la puerta en donde la pateo con gran fuerza haciéndola volar por los aires, los demás niños miraron esa ultima acción asombrados e incluso los mas pequeños aterrorizados. -¿Quién eres?

El mayor de los morenos desenfundo su espada mientras veía a los dieciocho hombres esperándolos en la inmensa habitación. –Lo siento, no decir mi nombre es uno de mis tantos defectos.

Sonrió lleno de excitación al momento en el que detenía la estocada de su primer oponente y cortaba la yugular de este solo con la fricción de sus dedos contra la piel. El hombre cayo al piso mientras su garganta salpicaba sangre como si de una fuente se tratara, el moreno se giro con el rostro lleno de sangre y le sonrió a su compañero. –Mi nombre es Soul Eater y el tuyo.

El pequeño miro la mano que le ofrecía su psicópata compañero, la tomo sin dudarlo y sonrió mientras desenfundaba su espada. Tal vez fuera un demente pero era la mejor ayuda que podría conseguir en este lugar para sobrevivir y llegar a la salida. –Un placer, soy… Seele Evans

* * *

**E**l albino miro pelear a sus nuevos experimentos y sonrió inconscientemente cuando se dio cuenta que los sirvientes que había puesto como primera barrera habían sido diezmados sin siquiera oponer resistencia. –Esos dos que masacraron a mis nuevos sirvientes quienes son.

Un pelirrojo de ojos verdes miro por la ventana lo que miraba su amo. –El pequeño es Seele Evans, es hijo de una familia de músicos que hace dos generaciones captaron la atención de su padre joven amo.

El albino se sirvió una copa de sangre mientras veía por la ventana el final de la pelea. –¿Evans?, ¿acaso mi madre no fue una mujer de esa familia?

Su sirviente asintió mientras el bebía de su copa. –Oh esto se pone interesante. Aun mas que eso, quien es el otro niño, tiene la tenacidad de un vampiro completo, su linaje debe ser impresionante, ¿Acaso es algún hijo de otra familia noble?

El sirviente tomo la copa de su amo para limpiarla y servir otra copa de sangre fresca. –No… Aunque le parezca increíble Amo ese niño es un enigma incluso para nosotros, lo encontramos cuando vendía carne en un mercado cerca de la capital.

El dejo de beber para mirar como abría la segunda puerta y con ella se encontraban frente a frente con ocho licántropos transformados y apunto de atacar. –Y eso porque se supone que es relevante, acaso no hay cientos de bastardos sin suerte que trabajan como cazadores aun cuando les falta experiencia. Un niño así no merece ser seleccionado para este experi…

El joven pelirrojo lo interrumpió. –Joven Amo, el problema fue la carne que vendía… era el cadáver fresco de un licántropo adulto.

La copa cayo al suelo mientras una sonrisa llena de locura surcaba su rostro. El albino vio como el moreno decapitaba a un licántropo y miro directamente por la ventana, justo en ese momento el niño al que miraba se volteo mirando directamente al muro, justo directamente a sus ojos. –Creo que hemos encontrado a nuestro primer Jäger, **Bienvenidos Al Übernatürlich Queridos Hermanos Míos**.

* * *

**Nota Extra.**

Cuarto capitulo de Jäger, OMFB*S por fin salió Soul, les dije que Soul y Seele son personas diferente, les he revuelto el cerebro verdad, eso intentaba. Ahora dejando de lado mis delirios de grandeza como escritor, ¡son tres!, tres actualizaciones al mismo tiempo, nunca había hecho mas de dos al mismo tiempo y eso fue cuando aun escribía algunas viejas historias. Vamos que Jäger ya esta casi a la cuarta parte, no creo que sean más de 10 o 12 capítulos. Con esto finalizamos con la vida de Seele, Maka y Franken en Italia, en el próximo capitulo nos veremos en la vieja Inglaterra de 1959 en un enfrentamiento entre el Jäger Seele y el Dios de la Muerte Death. Hagan sus apuestas.

_Escuchando_ _**Nothing and Everything (Fight Inside)**_ _de_ _**Red**_


End file.
